


Mother knows best Part 1

by KatherineWinchester



Series: The Scientist [3]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Romance, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineWinchester/pseuds/KatherineWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfgang is finally going to meet Kala's parents, only getting them to accept him is harder than it looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> I am still here! Very in love with this ship and hopefully be writing much more of these silly drabbles of them  
> being together. Thanks to the person who left me a comment about wanting to read about Wolfie meeting Kala's parents. 
> 
> It's going to be in two parts. 
> 
> Like always grammar mistakes are all mine and if you have a request you can just leave a comment and I will write it.

She came bursting into the hotel room, noticing that her boyfriend was still fast asleep in his comfy colorful bed, it was king-size, actually his whole room was a fancy overrated Indian suite.  He still had enough money left of the diamonds he had stolen, so buying a suite for one night seemed like a wonderful idea at the time.

He was snoring away, oblivious to his girlfriend, panicking about the most important meeting ever.

When she came to Germany, she kind of forgotten to mention that she actually didn’t tell her parents about going to Germany, she had called them after two days of staying with him. They were scared and furious, but after explaining why she was there (with a little lie here and there.), that they were nice enough to let her stay for a week.

Now they were going to tell them that they weren’t friends not even more than friends, but pretty much beyond that. Full on love sick, puking rainbows and making heart eyes kind of relationship. It had made het giddy and happy that Wolfgang, the toughest guy she knew could be so overly sweet and protective.

“Wolfie wake up.” She said softly, jumping onto the bed to shake him by grabbing onto his shoulders. “Don’t call me that.” He replied with groan, his voice raw and husky with sleep. It was the most arousing thing she had ever heard, but almost everything he did made her cheeks heat up and her heart beat a million times faster.

“We’re late for meeting my parents!” She yelled this time, almost getting an elbow in the face when he suddenly sat up in bed, the sheets dropping very low. Obviously he was naked again, she even got over her little fear of sleeping with him while he wasn’t wearing anything, because as soon he would embrace her, showering her with his warmth and feeling his skin against her own, she forgot all about her silly thoughts and would get lost in everything that was Wolfgang.

It took her a good amount of strength and motivation to get him to shower, put some clothes on and eat breakfast. It was like he was stalling it and he was! She realized. Wolfgang was scared shitless to meet her parents.

“Aww,” She said, getting a frown from her boyfriend in return. “What?”

“You’re scared of my sweet little parents!”  She laughed a little, making him glare and huff at her behavior. He wasn’t scared, he wasn’t scared of anything, but they were talking about meeting her parents for crying out loud. He was the guy girl’s brought home when they went through those rebellion stages, wanting to piss off their parents by fucking the guy who wore a leather jacket and beat up guys. Only he was so much worse.

She practically heard his brain cracking with thoughts about how wrong he was for her and she felt him staring at her back, but she ignored him this time. It was the same old story every damn time and she was getting sick of it. He knew she didn’t care about whom he or what he was, she knew how much she loved him, and they both loved each other no matter what. Why couldn’t he just accept it already?

It took them a little bit longer to finally arrive at her home.  She parked her car right in front of a restaurant that was closed until late in the afternoon.  It was simple crème colored building, with the restaurant being partly open, because of the heat and able to eat outside with at least something above their heads to hide them from the sun. She grabbed onto Wolfgang’s hand when they had stepped out of her car and walked inside of the building.

Her sister looked up from mopping the floor and almost dropped the cleaning instrument when she saw her sister holding hands with an unknown white man. “Hey, I like you to meet Wolfgang, Wolfgang this is my sister Daya.”

Daya in question continued to stare at the odd duo, clearly not knowing what to say. “Nice to meet you,” He said, his German accent heavy, sticking out his hand for her sister to shake.  It took her a few seconds to shake it and a knowing smile appeared on her sister’s face.  _Shit she knows_! “Nice to meet you too Wolfgang,”

She let out sigh, content enough to know her sister wasn’t going to make a scene. She was pretty sure she knew what was going on as soon she went to Germany.  Her sister wasn’t the one they should worry about, but she did wanted her approval.

When she heard her mother’s voice, yelling something to her sister, that it was then when the panicking started to kick in, she felt his hand interlock again with hers, hearing his voice calming her down in her head. _“It’s going to be fine.”_

“What is going on?!” Her mother said standing at the end of the stairs, arms folded in front of her chest with the biggest frown on her face. 

Priya was a petite woman covered in purple and red robes and her hair braided with a twist that made it into a bun, and she looked far from happy, burning holes into the interlocked hands of her daughter and some strange man.

“Mother, I like you to meet Wolfgang…A friend of mine.”

 

 


	2. Mother Knows Best Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfgang is finally going to meet Kala's parents, only getting them to accept him is harder than it looks. 
> 
> This is the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the best one, clearly. Had trouble with how I was going to write this and I just went with the flow and this is  
> the result... I hope it's decent enough.
> 
> The title doesn't even fit anymore with the story, but I guess Priya already knew anyways. 
> 
> Grammar mistakes are all mine.
> 
> You can find what they said in Hindi at the end notes!

Father was angry; she had never seen her father that mad at her before. Her mother brought them upstairs with a suspicious glint in her yes, not believing her daughter for a second. The way she held his hand and the way he would look at her, and the way she would look at him was far from friendly. It shocked Priya to see how true love actually looked like, and that the love Kala shared, she shared not with Rajan.

“Maiṁ yaha svīkāra nahīṁ karēgā!” His father yelled to her face, making Kala flinch at the sound of her father’s voice. He did not yell. He was a patient and quiet man, always seeing the good in everything.

“Usa para cillānā nahīṁ” Wolfgang answered, his voice strong and unyielding. She felt his anger; his hands tightened around her fingers, but loosen as soon he felt her discomfort.

Sanyam seemed taken aback by the man’s reply, clearly not expecting him to answer back in Hindi.

Guilt made him calm down a bit, he did not want to yell at his children. He wanted what was best for them. He knew Rajan was the perfect husband for Kala. He was a nice man, had a good job and was able to take care of his daughter. This man before him didn’t seem he could even take care of himself. How did he expect to take care of Kala and maybe the children they would have in the future? The thought of him and her having children did not sit well with Sanyam either.

“Dinner is almost ready.” He said, turning around and walking to the kitchen without saying anything further.

Priya gestured for them to sit in the living room. Wolfgang looked around the room, noticing how overly decorated it was. Persian rugs, red pillows with golden patterns and matching curtains, It was nothing like his apartment; grey, empty and dark. The sun seemed to light it up completely, like it would always seem to light up his girlfriend.

xxx

Dinner was awkward. Nobody said anything and her father kept giving Wolfgang the stink eye, picking at his food, clearly not hungry,

“The food is amazing, Mrs. Dandekar.” Wolfgang said, hoping to break a bit of the tension. The woman looked up, giving him a gentle smile. “Don’t thank me, Sanyam made it.” She replied before going back to eating her dinner, making the room go silent again

 _“This isn’t going very well.”_ He heard Kala whisper into his mind. _“Don’t worry, I will win them over.”_

_“I don’t want you to win them over; I want them to accept you just the way you are.”_

“Can I speak with you for a moment?” Sanyam said firmly, locking eyes with Wolfgang, who had gulped and then stood up from his seat at the table. Kala grabbed onto his arm with bit of worry in her eyes. _“Please…”_ He tried to calm her down with a small smile, but they both knew how scared he was that he could screw up their whole future by having one simple conversation.

He had followed Sanyam outside, onto the balcony, the sun slowly going down but still warming up his face with its heat.

“What are your intentions with my daughter?” His arms were folded in front of him, his stare angry and with hints of betrayal. Wolfgang felt bad for making her father think that his daughter had betrayed him by falling in love with a German.

“I want to marry her.”

“What if I say no?”  He knew that it was coming, the possibility that they wouldn’t get her parents approval, but he wasn’t giving up just yet.

“It’s her choice. She’s in love with me, not Rajan and I’m deeply in love with her too.” He said with confidence. He was done doubting her love, he felt in his heart and saw it in her eyes. She was hopelessly in love with him, and he couldn’t stop her from loving him, he had tried once and it had failed.

“I can’t just let her marry a strange man.” Sanyam voice trembled with anger. He wasn’t ready to face the truth; he saw it coming a long time ago. He wasn’t blind, he knew his own children. People in India mostly married husbands or wives their parents had choosen for them, their choices would bring families together and make them stronger. It took a while for Priya to love him, but she did in the end. Why couldn’t that be the same for Kala?

“I know what you’re thinking, and no, she will never love him, because what we feel for each other runs deeper than just love. We share our souls and we share our minds. She could never love Rajan.”  

“He’s right father. I cannot love him, will not love him. I’m in love with Wolfgang.” Kala appeared by the door, tears in her eyes, shaking and holding onto herself. Wolfgang wanted to run to her right away, take her into his arms and never let go. He hated seeing her cry.

“You know the customs.” Sanyam mumbled, his heart breaking at the sight of his oldest daughter in tears. Did he want to be the reason for her tears? Unhappiness as she marries a man she does not love? No he doesn’t. With pain in his heart, he had to accept that his daughter was in love with a German man and that she was going to marry him someday. 

“I know.” She sighed, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her blouse.

“He would need to be taught and learned about our ways and traditions. Otherwise I shall not let you marry him.” Sanyam said, his voice softening a bit.

“I will sir.” Wolfgang answered with confidence. If that was what it took to marry his love of his life than he would do anything.

“Good.” With a firm nod, he walked back inside of the house, touching his daughter’s shoulder before closing the balcony door behind him.

As soon he was gone, Kala ran up to him, wrapping her arms around Wolfgang’s neck. “I’m not ready yet, but when I will be, I will try anything to make you happy. I love you.”

And that was one promise he was willing to keep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't speak Hindi and so I went to that horrible place called google translate, but's fiction! if the sentence is wrong, I'm sorry. I dunno anything about it. So just pretend its really what they are saying. 
> 
> Maiṁ yaha svīkāra nahīṁ karēgā: I will not accept this.  
> Usa para cillānā nahīṁ: Do not yell at her.


End file.
